


Just a Bad Dream

by alwaysoutofreach



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysoutofreach/pseuds/alwaysoutofreach
Summary: Hillary strolls through the halls.





	

The White House was oddly quiet for the morning. Typically, someone would have been briefing her on domestic and foreign affairs, at this hour in the day. They would run through her schedule and she would be whisked away to her duties.

Yet, for some reason no one bothered her this morning. In fact, she couldn't even remember how she ended up on this stroll through the halls. As she walked through the hall, she looked at the portraits of former presidents. 

Carter, Regan, Bush, Bill. At that she smiled to herself. As she walked further along, her stomach fluttered in anticipation at her own portrait hanging at the end of the hall. It had been so long since she walked down this hall that she couldn't even remember which photo of her they had used. Bush, Obama, and- "Well good morning Madame President."

Bill's sudden appearance drew her eyes away from the portraits. He smiled widely as he approached her from behind. "What are you doing roaming around this part of the house?" He inquired as he cupped her face in his hands and drew her into a kiss. 

"Strolling down memory lane. Both literally and figuratively. Can you believe I can't remember which photo they used for my portrait?!" She laughed as she turned from Bill, to look at her own photo. 

Yet, the sight greeting her was not a portrait of herself. Rather it was the face of her opponent. Her heart raced and her breath caught in her throat as she read the words beneath the portrait: Donald Trump, 45th President of the United States of America.

She blinked at the dark ceiling of her bedroom and quietly let the tears fall. 

She stretched out her hand in search of her husband and upon making contact with his back, scooted behind him. She brought her right arm up to wrap around his waist, and used the other to wipe away the tears. Bill stirred and shifted to face her. "What's wrong darlin'?" He asked as he brought his arms up to hold her and began rubbing her back. 

She sniffled and burried her head into his chest. "Just a bad dream." 

He nodded, kissed her hair, and held her well into the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So clearly I am heart broken after the election. I'm certain a great deal of you are still in pain after the end results.
> 
> On the day of the election I skipped my English 101 class so that I could go with my friends to vote. I excitedly told them to vote for Jacky Rosen and Catherine Cortez Masto. 
> 
> While I waited outside for my friend to finish voting, I saw two women exit the building. One Caucasian and the other African American. They seemed to be friends, the Caucasian woman turned to her friend and asked her, "how do you feel? You got to vote for a woman for president." She nodded and started to cry and drew her her friend into an embrace. 
> 
> Myself and my friend began crying so I turned to give my friend a hug. At the moment I feel like it symbolized everything that Hillary stood for. It stood for unity and that love does trump hate. It stood for equal rights, equal pay, immigration reform, and so many more things that I could list. And that most importantly, a woman's place is in the house, the White House.
> 
> Now looking back on it, it is every thing that could have been, but that never will be. And while it might discourage some, it has infuriated me and pushed me to wish to pursued a career in politics.  
> And I hope that some of you feel the same.
> 
> When I saw Hillary's concession speech and when she said, "never stop believe that fighting for what's right is worth it." I felt like she was speaking to me. I encourage each and every one of you, in the coming years and even days to fight for what's right.
> 
> The electoral college hasn't voted yet, they vote the 19th of December. This is a stretch but we could still potentially swing this election over to Hillary. Contact your electors and politely urge them to cast their vote for her.
> 
> I wish you all the happiness in the world. Thank you for reading this.


End file.
